Diego's Last Thoughts
by TalionStormcrow
Summary: "It's funny how one single action, a single, private traitorous thought could change an entire persons life. The catalyst of a sequence of events leading down a road not yet taken. A road to a better life."


**I do not own Ice Age.**

 _TIME, which we can only borrow is neverending... This I know. This is the truth. The cogs which turn the wheel of this life and so many others are constantly being repaired, only to return to their delecate and unpredictable state in an endless fabrication of errors and rust... To me, it seems, this time we are loaned cannot be controlled, much less understood... Only robbed. You have robbed me of my time._

 _LIFE... in the endless procession of souls, in what cannot and will not be destroyed, we see only creation. Creation in the form of a living, breathing, FEELING individual. As an individual we are more likely to, in this rapturous content for what we know we have, fail to see what is given. More than this I want to know.. To know that we are completely unaware of the recompense and sadness of those above, weeping tears for those whose life was taken...I see what is given to me.. You have robbed me of my life._

 _DEATH... In the endless mystery and tragedy that surrounds us, I wish only to believe that Death comes to those who deserve it.. More than this I want to believe that out of such a horrific event comes the sequential relief and benefit of being alive, that this natural and recurring phenomenon which consists solely of robbing us of those we love is nothing more than a way of creation... Out of this Death I shall create a new life.. If I am robbed of Death._

 _GOD... In this we see only creation as well. To know that, if it weren't for someone else I wouldn't be here is to know that I owe it to that 'thing', but this universal being cannot just be some otherworldly deity of love and compassion unseeing... It is natural as well, it IS nature, the universe... It is everything. It is within this realization that we begin to understand that this light is not our own, but someone else's. A soul who's light has journeyed through endless cycles, only to wait to be born again at Gods behest. Do these souls reborn think of happiness? Of neverending love? Or do they wait to come back, in hopes of finishing what they've started? There is more to this world than we think.. And those who fail to lift an eye to the heavens above will only feel the prodigious disregard for life in an attempt to satiate their own selfish desires for flesh, women and life..I want to know that there is more to life than that... You have robbed me of God._

 _EMOTION... Such a quizzically equivocal thing.. To FEEL.. To breathe.. To know I'm alive just through the tears... Tears I've yet to shed. To be able to emotionalize your discontent on life is to know you're on the wrong path and therefore, logically, you should get rid of that negativity which plagues you. To love something in your life is to know that the universe understands what your going through and gives you an offer to heal.. To feel good again. You have robbed me of emotion._

 _FAMILY... Such a beautiful thing... An undeniably non superfluous gift of the world.. Bestowed upon those robbed of or deprived of it, or those deserving of it. To feel WANTED, not just useful to others in their supercilious will to dominate over others. To know that.. Without a doubt, you are loved.. You are cared for. That there are those whose compassion and love for one another can change the hearts of others... Much like it has mine. Such bliss.. You have robbed me of family._

 _SOUL... In the unrelenting chaos that is life, we have been gifted with the ability to comprehend the ethereal, the spiritual, and the paranormal. This beautiful.. Graceful presentation of pureness untouched by deceit, lies or greed. I want to know that.. Without a doubt, there is a truth to this.. This unearthly tone, of which is destined to reside in all of us, cannot falter and will not wither.. For it is only through the soul we can lay out our understanding of what we need to acquire.. And what we need to cast aside, whether it be emotional, superficial, convictional or egotistical.. I know what I need... You have robbed me of my soul._

 _MIND... In the incessant and unremitting institution of thought, it is found that we think what we need, and know what we want.. Rather it should be the other way. Proceeding this concept is the idea that, insanity is undeniably uncontrollable, and therefore unavoidable. In the gathering storm of chaos inside this mass of tissue, we also find that there, in our deepest darkest areas, we may find peace.. In our darkest moments, fetal and weeping we may find peace within a sort of emptiness of thought.. Especially the unrelenting idea that you cannot acquire what you want in life.. You can. I have proven it. You have robbed me of my mind._

 _TRUTH... Above all.. In the ceaseless movement of life, where the Sun rises and falls only to make way for the Moon, it goes without saying that the truth is all anyone wants. I want to believe that there is a truth beyond our own, that in the undying mist of the unknown there is a sense of understanding and knowledge to acquire. The knowledge and understanding that that which is born still lives, unable to be buried in the cold earth. In this case... It is my heart. I want to believe that no matter what happens only good can come out of our actions. I want to believe that this will be something good. I want to believe that underneath this cold exterior lies a more vulnerable interior, a soul that, in a need for truth lay under ancient starlight, procuring universal understanding of WHY things happen. This is happening because it needs to. You gave me this truth._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

 _I'm getting what I deserve... This is the truth._

"Leave... The mammoth... Alone."

 **This was just something that popped up in my head, a more philosophical take on Diego's betrayal of Soto during the first film. I guess it speaks for itself eh? There's some angst I put in only because it is my understanding that there was a lot of internal emotion that was presented in that scene. Diego had a lot riding on his decision, and the concept of a new life was a lot for him to take in. Anyway, I hope you like this one :), work resumes on my other stories!**


End file.
